


Under The Suit (We Have To Work Together)

by helens78



Category: The Avengers (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Podfic Available, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Charles and Erik's X-Men team up with the Avengers, but Erik's distracted by the guy in the metal suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Suit (We Have To Work Together)

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes treadmill fic is just plain crack. To put it in context: beach no, chair yes, and I pity poor Nick Fury for having to herd these particular cats.
> 
> Podficced by the lovely reena_jenkins! [You can find it here!](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/104257.html)

«You're staring,» Charles tells Erik. Erik straightens, crossing his arms across his chest and focusing on Fury, on the debriefing he and Charles and their students are meant to be getting, along with the S.H.I.E.L.D.-assembled squad of human superheroes.

«It's their mess, I don't know what we're doing here,» Erik sends back, not for the first time. Norse gods, the collapse of human governments, human institutions. «We were done with this in Cuba, weren't we? When the fight comes to us, then I'll join the battle, and in the meantime they can keep their wars to themselves.»

But they've had this argument before, and Charles can tell that Erik's revisitation of it is just a deflection.

«It's not as though I blame you,» Charles points out. «He's wearing an entire suit of metal armor, I did imagine that would attract your attention.»

«Do I really seem so shallow to you? After all these years you've known me, Charles...»

Charles smiles softly, still watching Fury's presentation. Erik gives him a mental sigh.

«It isn't the suit. He has a thin wafer of some kind of metal inside him. I can't tell what it is, I've never felt it before.» Erik glances down at Charles. «I don't suppose you'd...»

«Ask him yourself,» Charles sends back primly, «I'm sure he'd love to tell you all about it.»

«Of that I have tremendously little doubt. He never seems to shut up.»

Erik slips a hand onto Charles's shoulder as Fury finishes with the presentation, and Charles reaches up, fingers twining into Erik's and squeezing. It gets a look from Stark, who's either got a trace of psychic ability himself or is simply highly-attuned to people having sexual chemistry near him, chemistry that is taking place right in front of him but isn't trying to involve him.

He tosses them a smirk.

"No telepathic boning while we're all out saving the planet, huh?" he says.

The man in the stylized flag uniform--«Rogers,» Charles reminds Erik--winces, but the mask almost covers it. The horrified groan from the X-Men is something Erik is going to have to face down in class next week; it's not as if anyone didn't know, but usually no one's so blatant about pointing it out.

"Young man," Erik says with dignity, "Professor Xavier and I have been working as a team for some time now. I believe we know exactly how to collaborate without distraction." He eyes Stark's armor. "Incidentally, what precisely is that mechanism built into the lumbar region of your--"

Rogers whips his head around, staring at Stark. Stark pulls his mask down. "Nothing, we're good, everybody pack 'em up, head 'em out, Rawhide."

«What _is_ built into--»

«Ask him yourself,» Erik returns, «I'm sure he'd love to tell you all about it.»

Under Erik's hand, Charles shifts, and Erik does his best to cover for the smirk.

«I... see. Well, I certainly won't feel guilty about any telepathic boning we get up to today...»

«I thought not,» Erik thinks, smirk slipping free now. "I believe the rest of us are ready as well."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Under The Suit (We Have To Work Together)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552027) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
